Miriam "Mimi" Brightmane
Background Common Knowledge Mimi is a kind, caring soul, who spends most of her time finding ways to help others. She volunteers at the church of Sarenrae in Vorran, healing the sick and injured. Occasionally, she can be found fighting in the arena, protecting her allies and fighting the good fight! Background Mimi was born a rabbit in a herd of lions. The Brightmane family is well-known for their leonine features and combat prowess, marking Mimi as the odd one out. Her father trained her as a warrior, regardless, and she took to it well enough. Some time later, Mimi was faced with a tough decision. Her father had a political marriage planned, with a man she found rather distasteful. She was given two options, to wed the man, or to be sworn in as a lordless knight who upholds truth and honor in the realms, a Knight-Errant. Mimi chose the latter with some hesitation, and left her home and family to spread the good word. Mimi eventually became affiliated with the Church of Arshea, at the young age of 28. She found the doctrines and teachings to be positively her style, and took to them well. Eventually, Mimi found herself as an arbiter of Arshea's will, a calling she took up with zero hesitation. She now wanders the lands of Enildor, spreading love and freedom wherever she sets foot. Paladin Vows 1) Truth is beauty. Thus, an Arshean should never lie. There is no shame, however, in concealing the truth from those who would pervert it or use it for ill purposes. 2) We are given great strength. Thus, we have a duty to use our strength to protect those who cannot protect themselves. 3) We are dedicated to beauty. All Arsheans are duty-bound to protect beauty from corruption & vilification, and strike down those who would use beauty to corrupt & vilify others. Succubi & Incubi are our greatest foes. 4) Love is our creed. It is our duty to love all that is good in the world, and to spread that love. As such, we will show compassion before vengefulness. We will never strike those who willingly atone, and thus strive for a new form of beauty. We will aid any we believe truly seek redemption. 5) Law aids us, but does not constrain us. We follow our own creed without question. We believe it is part of our duty to disregard laws that can lead to harm or destroy beauty & liberty. Characteristics Description Mimi is an average-sized woman with golden hair, and two rather large lapine ears extending from her head. She wears brightly shined armor, with a house sigil of a bright gold Lion. She has a large metal shield and a rapier at her hip. On her neck is a pendant with a holy symbol of Arshea displayed proudly. She speaks with the bearing of a noblewoman. Personality Mimi's first and foremost reaction to anything new is to look for the beauty in it. This is not just limited to places, but also to people, and experiences. If she spots someone in a compromised position, she always seeks to help them in any way she can. She's not the brightest bunny in the brush, though, and can sometimes come off as annoying. She falls in love fast, and falls in love hard, but to date has never been in a relationship beyond a few swings.